And I Thought Seattle Was Bad
by Greaser-At-Heart95
Summary: Rosalie's back in town. After she meets the Gang again things change for the better... until someone she knows that she doesn't like comes back. How will Soda react to both of them coming? How will she react? Story hopfully beter then the summery.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in the basement just as the sun was rising. Sunrise. I turned over and saw my seventeen year old brother sitting in a chair watching me. "G'morning." He said simply. I turned back over and fell back asleep. I was home, and I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up again, my brother was still there. I stood up a little too quickly, and I was overcome by dizziness. Dallas roughly grabbed my arms in his really bad attempt to steady me. "Careful," he murmured as soon as I regained my footing.

"How was Seattle?"

"It was great. Aunt Lucy and the twins say hi." Dally laughed, which really sucked because Seattle was actually terrible. My uncle hated the fact that I was staying with them for three months, while Dally was away in New York. He always asked me why I didn't go with Dally. I always said the same thing, I didn't want to. The thing was, I did want to go, but after my mom died, my dad became an alcoholic. Dally always wanted to go to New York, but when I asked if I could go, my dad said that my mom wanted me to live with my uncle. I only stayed three months because of my uncle.

"Great. How is he? Matty I mean."

"Little Matty's doin' good."

"That's good. Hey, wanna see the rest of the gang again?" Again? When did I meet them before? I sort of remembered Ponyboy and Two-Bit, but the others I barely remembered. I guess that's a bad thing. Whoops.

"Sure. Let's go." I put on my shoes, and he started running, so I did too. We almost ran into some Socs, but Dally scared them off when he threatened them with his switchblade. Those Socs ran so fast to get to their car that they were just a blur. Dally told me it was because they were wimps, but I knew that it was really because everyone was afraid of him. Dally stopped suddenly. "Why'd we stop?" I asked him.

"We're here. Now c'mon." Man, for once, I could actually see why everyone was afraid of him. His blue eyes were ice cold and scary looking. When we walked in, I saw two boys; they looked like older teens, wrestling on the floor, and two other boys, watching them. Two others were at the table playing cards. "Hey ya'll!" Dally yelled and suddenly, there were six pairs of eyes staring over at us. They all ran over except for Sodapop, who continued to sit at the table, looking blankly at the other boy (who I found out was Steve Randle) who was now walking over to me. I looked over at Soda, who was now talking to Darry.

"Hi." I could only manage that. Their attention turned to Dally, who was glad to answer questions for and about me. I walked over near the kitchen, where Darry and Soda were. I was careful not to be seen.

"Darry. Can you try to find out why she came back?" I hated the way he said 'she'. He said 'she' like a rich person would say 'poor'.

"Soda…you know I can't do that."

"Wish you could. It'd be great to know."

"Sodapop, if you wanna know so bad, ask her yourself." Thank you, Darry. "Fine. I'll ask." Wow…he hated me. I could see it in his expression, and the way he was talkin' down on me didn't make me feel so hot ether. I felt like…like I needed to talk to him, just ask him why. What kind of grudge did he hold against me?

I was wrapped up in my thoughts about, well, everything, when I saw three people, two guys and a girl, walk in. I walked over to Two-Bit and asked them who they were. "Shoot, Rose, that's Tim, Curly, and Angela Shepherd. Tim's the oldest, then Angel, then Curly."

"Oh, thanks, Two-Bit."

"Hey, you're Dally's sister. We'll be nice to you, trust me." Dally's sister. Those words were the ones that I hated. I ain't much younger then him. He's seventeen, I'm sixteen. Who cares? I can take care of myself. Well…not exactly by myself. Like if I was jumped or something, then hell yeah, I'd like the gang to come. But that would be the only reason. "Hey." I jumped. The tall, catlike one, with shaggy dark brown hair, who I thought was Tim, was suddenly behind me.

"Hi. Um…you're Tim, right? Tim Shepherd?"

"Yeah, Dallas tell you 'bout me?"

"No…uh, Two-Bit actually. Uh… so why'd you come over here?"

"Ya mean why did the three of us come over here? Or why I came over here to talk to you?" I had to lie.

"Why'd ya'll come over here?"

"We got bored. I kinda wanted to see Dal again, considering he's been in New York for the whole summer."

"Oh. So have ya seen him?"

"Yeah, I have. Where's Soda and Darry?"

"Somewhere in the kitchen. Don't bother going in there though. Soda's in a bad mood." He looked at me for a moment, and then he responded.

"Oh. Ya look a lot like him. Dallas, I mean. The hair and the eyes, but not the attitude. Ya gotta be tougher, colder, and meaner."

"Trust me, Tim. I can be just as obnoxious, annoying, bitter, and…evil as Dallas if I wanted to."

"Thanks!" I heard Dally yell. I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't like to be mean to people, so back off!" I actually sounded mean. Perfect. "Ya, you are Dallas's sister." I had to smile at that. _That_ was a complement I was happy about.

"Tim c'mon, we gotta go. Robby's gonna beat us if we're late again."

"Shit. I gotta run."

"Bye."

"See ya' Rosalie, bye ya'll." He punched Dallas lightly from what I could tell. "See ya man, and Tim, back offa my sister will ya'? She's 16." I saw Tim roll his eyes, and then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tim, Curly, and Angel left, I got to know the gang again. The only one I didn't talk to was Soda. He looked like he wanted to talk to me a few times, but every time he tried, Steve or Two-Bit would ask me a question or Dallas would bring me to someone else.

"Hey, Rosalie. Can I talk to you?"

"What? Oh, Soda, sure." He brought me outside, and it was really cold for a September night.

"So, I've just been wondering why you came back. 'Cuz of Dallas? Was Seattle not fun? How come?"

"Well…kind of both of those reasons. I missed my brother and all of ya'll, but my uncle also hated me. He hated that I was living with them and always asked me why I didn't go with Dallas. He pretty much kicked me out." I felt like I was going to cry, but growing up with a rough-and-tough brother like Dallas, and a father who hated you, somewhere in between my mom dying and the day I turned seven, two years after she died, I forgot how to.

"Wow…I didn't realize that…" he trailed off, murmuring to himself. "I've been goin crazy trying to figure out why you came… I thought it had something to do with me." He laughed, and I remembered what Dallas had told me a few minutes ago.

"Sandy went to Florida, Rose. Something happened that I don't want happening to you."

"Dal, c'mon, what happened?"

"…Sandy…well. Something happened with another guy, so she had to leave."

"Wait, was she…?"

"Yeah. Soda's still a little mad about it though. Don't tell him I told you, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't don't worry."

"I'm sorry if this opens old wounds, but Dallas told me…a-about Sandy." I saw Soda wince when I said her name.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did…and any girl that does that isn't worth your time. She was a little, again, sorry if this opens old wounds, but she _was_ a little bitch."

"No she wasn't! She was the best girlfriend I ever had!"

"If she was the best then why the hell did she do that to you Soda? Why?" He was quite for a minute, and I realized what I had just done. "…Soda…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned…_her_."

"…Wish you didn't."

I felt terrible. "Soda, c'mon, please. Don't be mad at me…please…" my voice broke when I said that last word. And I started to cry. And I'll tell you something, crying hurts. A lot.

"Rose. Are you…are you crying?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Can we go in? I'm cold."

"Yeah, sure."

He stood up, while I was still sitting. He offered me his hand to help me up.

"C'mon. Let's head in."

I took his hand. "Okay." When he grabbed my hand, I felt an electric current jolt through my body at a million miles and hour. When we walked in, everyone was in the living room, and they looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Rosalie, Soda can you guys sit down?" Darry instructed us. "Please?"

Soda and I exchanged a worried glace, and he gave my hand a light squeeze. I had completely forgotten that he was still holding my hand. Shouldn't we have let go by now? I let go immediately.

"What's up Darry? What happened?" Soda asked impatiently.

"Dal, c'mon you're scaring me! Please, what's wrong?" I pleaded. I hoped it was nothing too serious. "Please Dal, just…please…" I pleaded again.

"Okay…well, two things really…one. Rose, our dad just had a heart attack." Dallas said, and I immediately fell over. I had been feeling dizzy all day, probably because I hadn't eaten anything all day. Soda caught me, not very well but he still caught me. Dally came over, picked me up and plopped me on the couch. He sat down beside me. I was breathing slowly, trying to stay calm. "He…had a heart attack?"

"Yeah, he did, he's in the hospital now. I honestly don't care, he's a damn drunk. We can take care of ourselves."

"Well, yeah we can, but still, Dallas. He's our father."

"Rose, c'mon, you don't even care, just admit it."

"Dallas, yeah, he's a drunk, but still he's our father!"

"Stop saying that! Rose, do you care or not? Just tell me!"

That was a hard question for me to answer. On one hand, he was my father so I think I had to care. On the other hand though, I haven't had one decent conversation with him in about five years. "Okay, Dal. You're right, I guess I don't care. But still, we should see him in the hospital. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Thank goodness. "But, what's the other thing?" I asked Darry.

"Oh, right. Soda…uh, yeah. Sandy's back. It turns out she wasn't, she thought she was, but I guess it was a false positive. She called when you and Rosalie were outside. She wants to talk to you, explain what happened."

Soda's face was as white as a ghost. "How long?" He asked Darry.

"If her mom drove her, then about five minutes. If she walked, then about seven. But her mom probably drove her, considering she's a grease. She probably doesn't wanna be jumped her first day back." His face was nervous, for Soda, or someone else? Dallas, in an attempt to be a "good big brother", put his arm around my shoulder. I guess that Dallas realized how I felt about Soda, and with Sandy coming back, things just weren't going to get better. The Winston family seemed to be bad-luck magnets. Dallas goin' to jail when he was ten, then mom dying, and now dad's in the hospital. I was next. But what would happen to me? Nothing too bad, right? Well, at least that's what I thought. I heard a knock at the door, and we all turned our heads. I heard a soft voice.

"Hello? Soda? Are you in there? It's me, Sandy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Soda? Are you in there? It's me, Sandy."

I stared at the door. I hated her already. I noticed Dally's arm was still on my shoulder, and I shook it off. Soda whispered to me, "Hey, its okay, I'll talk to her."

I smiled at him and he got up. I heard some of the conversation.

"Soda!" She hugged him and I gave her an evil look that she would never see.

"Sandy, can we talk outside?" She answered yes obviously, because I heard the door slam.

"So…how about that weather? Crazy stuff, huh Rose?" Ponyboy said with a smile.

"I'll show you crazy." I murmured, and Soda walked back in, and I heard Sandy yelling.

"I swear, Sodapop Curtis, you're gonna be sorry!" I heard Sandy scream, and she slammed the door, crying. What _did_ Soda say to her?

"Hey ya'll." Soda said, sitting on the couch, as if nothing had just happened. What was the matter with him?

"Hey, Soda…what happened with Sandy?" Darry asked him casually, yet suspiciously.

"Ahh, nothing really. Just told her that we should be friends, after what she did to me." He looked over at me when he said "…friends, after what she did to me." I had to smile, he just looked so sweet and cute, and he had his silly grin in place, which melted my heart. He looked over at me and said,

"So, Rose…"

"So, Soda…" He started to walk over, and I stopped breathing. His eyes were controlling, mesmerizing even. He whispered for me to come with him outside. Again? Why was outside so pleasant? Well, it _was _more private then the kitchen…

"Want to go to the park? I'll race you." He asked me.

"Sure, why not?" We ran to the park, he won, of course. I pulled myself onto the jungle gym, but he stayed on the ground, holding onto the bar. "Are you okay, Soda?" I asked him.

"I…I don't know. Maybe, maybe not." He pulled himself onto the bar too, right next to me. I bit my bottom lip and looked down.

"Are _you _okay? You look a little sick." He asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just cold, and I forgot my jacket back at your house." I told him, and he shrugged off his jacket.

"Here." He told me.

"Thank you." I looked up, and he was looking at me. I automatically felt self-conscious, so I started to get off, but I lost my footing and screamed

"Whoa," He grabbed my arms. "Careful, Rose. Don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks. You can let go, I've got it now." He let go and I fell feet first into the mud and blew the hair out of my face. "I guess I didn't have it." He laughed, and I had to smile, no matter how embarrassing. Even though I wasn't covered in mad, just the bottom of my jeans, it still felt weird. My hand felt weird too. I looked at it and it was covered in blood. "Crap…" I murmured.

"What? Oh," he said when he saw my hand. "Here." He grabbed the switchblade out of his back pocket, cut a piece of his t-shirt off, and tied it around my hand.

"Thanks…again." He smiled his Sodapop Curtis smile, and it started raining. I had to smile. "Of course…" I said.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I knew that as soon as something good happened," I looked at him, he was still smiling. "Something bad would happen too." He smiled and said.

"Well then…how about something good happens again?"

"What?" I asked confused, and then he kissed me. Right then, right there. He kissed me. My dream come true, not just Soda Curtis kissing me, but in the pouring rain. This day was turning out pretty perfect.


End file.
